In recent years, protein factors which are characterized by bone or cartilage growth inducing properties have been isolated and identified. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,649, PCT published application WO90/11366; PCT published application WO91/05802 and the variety of references cited therein. See, also, PCT/US90/05903 which discloses a protein sequence termed OP-1, which is substantially similar to human BMP-7, and has been reported to have osteogenic activity.
A family of individual bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs), termed BMP-2 through BMP-9 have been isolated and identified. Incorporated by reference for the purposes of providing disclosure of these proteins and methods of producing them are co-owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 721,847 and the related applications recited in its preamble. Of particular interest, are the proteins termed BMP-2 and BMP-4, disclosed in the above-referenced application; BMP-7, disclosed in Ser. No. 438,919, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,905; BMP-5, disclosed in Ser. No. 370,547 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,748 and Ser. No. 356,033, now abandoned; and BMP-6, disclosed in Ser. No. 370,544 now abandoned and Ser. No. 347,559 now abandoned; and BMP-8, disclosed in Ser. No. 525,357 now abandoned. Additional members of the BMP family include BMP-1, disclosed in Ser. No. 655,578; BMP-9, disclosed in Ser. No. 720,590 now abandoned; and BMP-3, disclosed in Ser. No. 179,197 now abandoned in favor of Ser. No. 692,565 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,738 and PCT publication 89/01464. These applications are incorporated herein by reference for disclosure of these BMPs.
There remains a need in the art for other proteins and compositions useful in the fields of bone and wound healing.